


Kinky Dancies

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Bambi - Freeform, Come Eating, Fluffy, Hannibal Extended Universe, Hannigram - Freeform, Hugh dancy fanart, Licking, M/M, Madancy, cosy, this isn't one thing or another, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: Here is my Purple Dancy explanation frommy Tumblr post: He’s so clever right, he’s all super smart and beautiful and funny and he rarely reveals his personal, private sexy dirty zzzzzzzzap spark. There he is with his kinky plays and hot scenes and sex museums etc yet in interviews and so on- I feel like he keeps this side of himself tucked away out of sight. I see it though, now and then ;) it glimmers there among the general prettiness and smarts.?????I don't really know XDI addedLicky Dancytoo. That look appeared during the Venus In Fur interview when he started talking about the all girls school when he was a teenager - I watched that vid frame by frame - tongue action only occurred during that particular memory.





	Kinky Dancies

 


End file.
